Wicked
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned. Todd has MANY lovers in this story. Warning: Male Slash
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

Todd had needs that could not be satisfied no matter how frequently he tried to quench them. He had become the King after the death of his father and now everything in the kingdom had been left at his command. He could have any woman he wanted and he often did. Tonight, however, he wanted something different. He wanted a man, but not just any man. He had called upon the young man who owned the nearby vineyard where all the fine wine in the kingdom was made. He had summoned Nash Brennan to the castle and told him to undress.

"King Todd, I cannot. I have never been with a man before," Nash said nervously. "And I am set to marry your beautiful niece Jessica..."

"Quiet. You and my niece shall be rewarded greatly if you give me what it is I want," Todd promised as he opened his robes and began to stroke his semi-hard cock.

Nash stared, seeing the king's immense erection. He had only had one lover in his life, the mother of his two daughters, and he wasn't all that eager to bed down with the lascivious king. He knew he had no choice in the matter as Todd's word was Law. To deny the King could mean certain death.

"Take off all your clothes and bend over the chaise," Todd commanded as he wasn't in the mood for foreplay.

He had enjoyed plenty of foreplay earlier with his two beautiful serving maids, Tea and Blair. He had made both young women pregnant with his children. Tea had recently given birth to a beautiful baby girl she had named Daniela, and just months before that, Blair had given birth to Todd's one and only son, a small boy by the name of Jack. Todd's oldest child, a little girl by Blair had become the light of his life. Her name was Starr, and she was almost three years old.

Todd may have scores of illegitimate children, but the ones by Tea and Blair were the only ones he willingly claimed. Lately he had been turning to men for his pleasure as the women now seemed to bore him. He had far too many lovers. He wanted something new and exciting.

"Please, My King... I have never..." Nash said with worry as he bent himself over the back of the chaise, presenting his backside to Todd.

Todd chuckled, showing little regard for the young man's nervousness. He lay a hand on Nash's buttock, lightly caressing it. "You'll learn to like it," Todd said in a husky voice. "If you please me, you'll love the handsome reward you will be given."

Nash breathed deeply, trying not to panic at the King's touch. His penis was trapped against the smooth fabric of the chaise as the King parted his buttocks and gazed at the small, quivering opening. With a soft nudge, Todd had pressed his broad tip against the very tiny hole.

"This may hurt a little," Todd warned as he moved his hips slowly and began to enter the frightened young man.

"It's far too large," Nash said through gritted teeth. He felt for a moment as though he were being split apart and violated, but then Todd spat upon his own hand, lubricating the remainder of his cock so that it could enter the tight opening. Suddenly the rest of his member slid in rather easily, filling Nash's anus to capacity.

"Ohhh it hurts..." Nash groaned as he felt Todd's erection throbbing so deeply within him.

"You'll get used to it," Todd said as he began to thrust. He had barely given the other man time to become accustomed to the swift, deep invasion. He began to slide in and out of the tiny opening with incredible speed. He groaned with pleasure as he grasped Nash around the waist and cried out in ecstasy.

Suddenly Nash let out a tiny scream as Todd exploded inside him, filling up his ass with his scalding seed. It dripped to the floor as Todd withdrew his now sated cock. "Turn around," Todd then said in a gruff command.

Nash turned around slowly, looking at Todd with an embarrassed blush upon his cheeks. Despite the fear and shock of the invasion, he found that he now had a growing erection. Todd was pleased when he saw Nash's throbbing member.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," Todd told Nash. "Stroke your cock until you cum."

Nash looked shocked at Todd's words, but he did as the King had commanded. He grasped his pulsating organ in his large hands and began to pump it as Todd watched. Todd bent down and placed his mouth near the swollen tip just as Nash began to spill his seed. Todd drank every single drop of the potent fluid.

"You've pleased me greatly. You may go," Todd said, dismissing Nash with a wave of his hand.

Nash looked at the King questioningly, thinking the whole ordeal rather odd. The King had taken what he wanted, but in the process had shown very little emotion. Although it hadn't been an awful experience, Nash felt strangely soiled and used.

Nash slipped into his clothing and prepared to leave as Todd fastened up his robes. "I will be by tomorrow with your reward," Todd promised before Nash left. Nash said nothing as he left the King's chamber. What he had just shared with the King had been the most erotic and peculiar incident of his entire life.

After Nash had gone, Todd yelled out into the hallway for his serving woman, Rebecca. "I wish to see my advisor, John McBain at once!"

"Yes, my King," Rebecca said as she curtsied and ran off to do his biding.

Moments later, John arrived in Todd's chamber. "What is it, my King?" John asked.

"Were you just now fucking my serving maids, Tea and Blair?" Todd asked him knowingly.

A guilty flush came to John's face. Much like Todd, John had insatiable appetites when it came to sex, and Tea and Blair were always willing. "Do not worry. I tire of the both of them. I need MORE," Todd said to John.

"It's time you took a wife. You need a legitimate heir. The people demand it," John advised.

"A wife?" Todd said as a small smirk came to his face. "I have found no woman who would be worthy to remain by my side and become my wife. Even so, I do believe I shall start looking. I want someone VERY young and beautiful, and she must be able to please me in bed... and often."

"She may not approve of your extramarital dalliances, I fear," John warned.

"She will find out quickly that I am the King and what I say is Law. If I want to fuck everyone in this castle, then I will. I will fuck her as well, and she best not say a word against me," Todd remarked.

"I hope you find such a woman... and soon."

"I am going to the vineyard tomorrow and you can bet I will be looking," Todd responded. "Ready my royal steed bright and early. I leave first thing in the morning."

"It will be as you wish it, my King," John quickly promised.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

Todd arrived at the vineyard upon his royal steed. He slid off his stallion and approached the modest cottage of his niece Jessica and her husband Nash. The vineyard was Nash's livelyhood. He was good provider to Jessica and their children, but even so, Nash had to work long hours just so he could make ends meet. His niece Jessica had always held a special place in Todd's heart as did his great nieces Bree and Chloe. Considering Nash had pleased him greatly in the bedchamber, Todd wanted to reward his niece and her husband. He had his royal subjects deliver two large coffers containing gold and fine jewels to the vineyard. Now Jessica and Nash would never have to worry, and they'd be able to build a fine home for their family.

Todd knocked upon the door and was greeted by his niece. "Come in, Uncle Todd," Jessica said as she gave him an affectionate hug. "What brings you by this fine day?"

"I came to see my dear niece and her precious children, and I have come bearing gifts," answered Todd as he stepped into the kitchen. Something smelt delicious as Jessica stirred a bubbling stew in a large iron pot upon the fire. Todd sniffed the air as he took in the pleasing scent.

"Gifts?" Jessica asked in surprise.

"Gold and jewels. Your husband has pleased me well," responded Todd.

"Exactly what has Nash done?" Jessica questioned as she turned to look at her uncle suspiciously.

"You mean he hasn't told you?"

"No," said Jessica, shaking her head.

"Let's just say he pleased me greatly and he's earned a reward," Todd said with a little smirk. "So, what do you have cooking in that pot?"

"Ohhh it's something Margaret is making."

"Margaret? Who is Margaret?" Todd asked.

"Our serving girl. She came to stay with us after her aunt had treated her badly. We took pity on her, because she had no where to go. She helps with the cooking and the children, and she's become a very good friend to me."

"I see. So ... where is she now?"

"She's upstairs, putting Chloe down for her nap. She should be here shortly. How are things at the palace, Uncle Todd?"

"It goes well, but my advisor John McBain says I must take a wife. The people demand a legitimate heir."

"So are you looking for a bride?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, someone very young and beautiful. She must be a remarkable woman."

"Indeed," Jessica agreed. She'd have to be to put up with her uncle's wild ways. He was a notorious womanizer. Nearly every woman in the kingdom had bedded him at one time or another or wished they had. It was well-known that her uncle had dozens of illegitimate children, but only three whom he claimed. And until he took a wife, he would not have a legitimate heir.

"Where's Nash?" Todd asked.

"Working as usual. All he does is work," Jessica said with sadness.

"Now he will not have to work so much. The coffers have been left right outside, full of gold and jewels. It will be enough to provide for you and Nash so you can build a grand house for the little ones."

"Uncle Todd, you are the best!" said Jessica as she hugged his neck.

"Nothing but the best for my favorite niece," responded Todd as he hugged her back.

"The king is here!" a little voice called out. Suddenly little Bree came running down the stairs. As Todd and Jessica turned to look, Bree came running into his arms. Todd lifted her up and held her so tight.

"I missed you so much!" exclaimed the little girl.

"I missed you, too," Todd responded. "Have you been a good girl?"

"I have been a very good girl for Marty."

"Who is Marty?" Todd asked Jessica.

"I told you- our serving girl, Margaret. Bree calls her Marty," replied Jessica.

Just then Marty came downstairs, carrying little Chloe in her arms. "I can't get her to sleep," Marty said as she attempted to hand the small child to Jessica.

Todd intercepted, taking the little one in his arms. He was holding both Bree and Chloe. "She didn't want to sleep because she wanted to see her Great Uncle Todd," he said as he smiled at his great nieces.

Todd then placed his gaze onto Marty, thinking her quite pleasing to the eye. "You must be the new serving girl I keep hearing about," he said to her.

"I am. And who are you?" she asked him.

"I am King Todd, Jessica's uncle. I thought anyone in the kingdom would recognize me on sight."

"Marty wasn't allowed to leave her attic bedroom all that often," Jessica spoke up. "Her aunt kept her locked up day and night."

"I apologize for not recognizing you, My King. Is there something I could get you?" Marty asked him.

"How about some of whatever is cooking in that pot?" Todd asked as he stared into her eyes. He'd rather have her, but the food she was making would be a very pleasant start.

"I will fetch you some at once," Marty stated as she went over to the fire and dished him up a bowl of the hearty stew. She set it down upon the table, along with a slab of fresh, homemade bread.

"I hope it's to your liking," she said as Todd set the children down gently and came over to the table.

"I'm sure I will love it," Todd responded with a grin as he sat down at the table and started eating the food savagely with his hands.

Marty watched in fascination, hoping he would not burn himself. She glanced over at Jessica who only smiled and shrugged. She was quite used to her uncle's atrocious table manners.

"So, Marty, do you like it here at the vineyard?" Todd asked in between bites of his food.

Marty nodded. "Jessica and Nash have been very good to me," she told him.

Todd continued eating and very soon he had devoured the entire bowl as well as the huge slab of bread. His appetite for food had been sated but he had other needs that must be satisfied as well. Todd looked over at Jessica and said, "I wish to speak with your serving girl alone now. Take the girls and go upstairs."

Jessica obeyed her uncle because he was King and his word was Law. She knew better than to argue. She gathered the girls in her arms and hurried up the stairs.

Marty felt hot and strangely nervous as Todd stared at her intently as though she were a yummy morsel he wished to devour. "Did you find the stew pleasing, My King?" Marty quietly asked.

"Yes, quite pleasing. Come closer," he ordered.

Timidly Marty stepped forward until she stood very close to where Todd was seated at the table. She couldn't help but stare at his lips and wondered what it might be like to kiss them. She was attracted to him as she'd never been attracted to anyone before.

"Marty, I have some questions for you... and you must answer them with complete honesty," Todd insisted.

Marty nodded. She wondered what his fascination may be with her. She knew very little about the world as her aunt had always kept her locked up in the attic. There was nothing exciting about her. What could he possibly want of her?

"Marty, are you trained in the ways of pleasuring a man?" he questioned.

She looked at him, shaking her head. "I've been here at the vineyard the past few months, and the only training I have received is in childcare and cooking."

"So, you have never been with a man?" Todd asked as he looked at her intently. "You are a virgin?"

Marty blushed, stunned by the questions he had asked her. "Ummm well, yeah. I haven't been with a man," she replied as she tried to look away from his intense gaze. He captured her chin in his large hand and forced her to look at him.

"Would you like to be with me?"

"You could have me if you wanted me... because you are the King, and you can have whatever it is you desire," she told him breathlessly.

Suddenly Todd stood, tugging her to him as he pressed his body against hers. "That isn't what I'm asking and you know it. I am fully aware that I could have you in just a command, but I want to know if you want it as much as I do," Todd spoke as he stared into her sapphire eyes. "Do you?"

"I- I don't know," Marty murmured as she tried to look away.

Todd would not be deterred. "I think you do," he said with a deep, heavy sigh.

"I must go now at once. Tell Jessica I will speak to her very soon," Todd said as he prepared to leave. "I have made my decision."

"Your decision about what?" Marty questioned, quite unsettled by his abrupt departure.

"You'll know very soon. Good day, Marty," said Todd as he swept her against him once more and lightly kissed her lips.

She pulled away from his kiss, feeling stunned. She'd never felt anything like it before- that sweet, shiver of passion she felt whenever he touched her. She watched him go, feeling very confused. As he left upon his great steed, she went back into the cottage.

~*~o~*~

Back at the palace, Todd entered his royal chambers to find his two beautiful serving maids pleasuring one another. After having met Marty, Todd was extremely horny. As he watched Tea and Blair writhing together on the floor, his erection throbbed. Blair's tongue dipped down between Tea's legs, massaging Tea's clit while Tea cried out in ecstasy. Todd would never tire of watching them.

Suddenly John appeared at Todd's side as he too wanted to watch the entertainment. "They are so beautiful together," John remarked as his own boner began to grow.

"Yes. I chose wisely when I asked them to come to the palace and bear my children."

"Are you going to fuck them now?" John questioned the king.

"I'd like to, but there's something I must discuss with you first."

John looked at Todd with curiosity. "Have you finally decided you wish to have sex with me?" John asked hopefully.

"Actually I am going to have sex with Tea and Blair as soon as we end our conversation," Todd responded with a devilish grin.

"What did you wish to discuss with me then?"

"John, I've finally found a wife," Todd stated.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

Upon her arrival at the palace, Marty had so many questions. She was brought to the throne room where she first met the King's advisor, John McBain. "Why have I been summoned here?" Marty demanded of John.

"The King has decided he'd like you to become his wife," John stated.

Marty's eyes widened visibly when she heard the news. "Where is he?" she asked. "Where's the King?"

"Ohhh... he's uhhh... ummm busy, and he can't be... ummm disturbed."

"Busy? What exactly is it he is doing?"

*Don't you mean WHO?* he wanted to ask her, but he didn't dare. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her that her husband-to-be had wild, kinky, and incredible sexual appetites. She'd learn that soon enough on her own.

"Actually he gave me instructions. He wants no one to touch you. And he'd like to wait one year's time before he weds you due to your very young age," John told Marty.

"When- when will our wedding take place?" Marty questioned.

"Not until you've received your bride's training."

"What sort of bride's training?"

"You'll be trained in the ways of pleasuring the King in bed," stated John.

Once again, Marty's eyes became absolutely huge. "Who will be training me?" she demanded.

With his boner surging in his pants, John answered, "Hopefully me!"

Letting out an angry retort, Marty demanded she had to see Todd at once.

~*~o~*~

John strolled into the King's royal chambers to find that Todd was in bed with both Blair and Tea. Todd had been trying for the past twenty minutes to make Tea cum, but with little success. "I'm sorry, Todd," Tea told him. "Blair made me cum countless times earlier. I'm totally exhausted... and I cannot cum again."

John stood there watching the sexy threesome as his boner grew even more pronounced. "My King," he stated. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Todd asked in annoyance as he was thrusting repeatedly into Tea.

"It's about your wife..." John announced. "She's here... and she'd like to speak to you at once."

Hearing that Marty had arrived at the palace, Todd immediately started to lose his erection. Growling in defeat, he withdrew from Tea's sexy body. The moment that John had mentioned Todd's "wife," Tea started screaming angrily and slapping Todd repeatedly upon the chest.

"You have a WIFE!" Blair cried out after she had stopped sucking upon Tea's breasts. "Why weren't WE told that you had taken a wife?"

Todd looked at John angrily and said, "Look what you got started!"

John shrugged nonchalantly, stating, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Todd grumbled at John's stupidity as he wrapped his royal robes around his muscular body. He tied the sash at his waist as he began to explain the situation to his serving maids, Blair and Tea. "It is true," he stated. "I have finally found a bride, a beautiful young woman who will become my wife in one year's time and will give me a legitimate heir-."

Upset and angry with the news, Blair cried out, "What about MY children? What about Starr and Jack?"

"And what about little Daniela?" Tea questioned as she was more than a bit jealous that some other woman would have the title of Todd's wife and give birth to his heir.

"You need not worry," Todd said as he tried to soothe them. "Starr, Jack, and Daniela will always be loved and cared for. I'll be their dad no matter what."

"Todd, if you are to be married, I ask that you send me to your brother Victor in the adjoining kingdom at once!" Tea pleaded. "I don't want to be here to compete with your WIFE!"

"What about my daughter- Daniela?" Todd asked as he couldn't stand the thought of being separated from his children.

"I promise I shall bring Dani here to see you on a regular basis. Please let me go to Victor. He will treat me well."

"Alright," Todd agreed reluctantly. He then set his gaze upon Blair.

"Blair, I'd like you to remain here at the palace to care for my children. You're free to be with John," he told her.

John grabbed Blair in his arms and started fondling her body enthusiastically. Blair wasn't happy that Todd was taking a wife, but John was more than thrilled that Todd had granted him the right to fuck Blair as much as he so desired.

"Get your hands off me!" Blair cried out to John.

With a downcast expression, John removed his hands from her luscious breasts. He settled his gaze onto Todd. "Meet me in the corridor. We must talk," Todd said to John.

~*~o~*~

Once they had some privacy, John and Todd discussed Marty. "What does Marty want to see me about?" Todd questioned.

"She's beginning to ask questions, my King. She'd like to know who will instruct her in her 'bride's training,'" John explained.

"And what did you tell her?"

"I told her that it would probably be me who would train her... and she wasn't too happy with my answer," John responded.

"Well, you dolt, you probably scared the living daylights out of her!" Todd exclaimed as he whacked John over the head with an open palm.

Then with an furious expression, Todd grabbed John in an angry grip, thrusting him up against the wall with such a swift movement that it stole the breath right out of John's lungs. "You will absolutely under no circumstances touch her... EVER!" Todd said in a growl.

"Alright. Alright!" John said as he brushed away Todd's hands from his collar. "Who's going to train her then?"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that," Todd answered. "Where is Marty now?"

"She's in the royal hall."

"Have her sent up to my bedchamber at once," Todd demanded. 


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

After hours of sexual fun with both Blair and Tea, Todd was in great need of a hot bath. He arrived in his chambers hoping for a long soak as he did not wish to smell of sex when Marty joined him in his chambers. Luckily, his serving maid Rebecca was at that moment preparing him a bathtub full of steaming water. He was so grateful that he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. She gasped when he shoved his tongue down her throat. "Wh- what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Thank you for preparing me this nice bath," said Todd as he stood over the tub of steaming water and began dropping his clothing to the floor. He sprinkled in some cherry-scented bubble bath as the tub suddenly exploded with bunches of bubbles. Todd turned and grinned at Rebecca while stark-naked.

"Will you require my services further, My King?" Rebecca asked in a shy but hopeful voice. "Would you like me to scrub your back?"

Todd just shook his head. "My wife-to-be will be here soon. Send her into the bathing room as soon as she arrives. She will take care of ALL my needs."

Rebecca looked sorely disappointed when Todd refused her 'services.' "Alright, My King. I shall send her in at once," Rebecca replied before entering Todd's bedchamber to await Todd's future wife's arrival. She couldn't help but wonder about the woman who had captured the King's heart.

Moments later, Marty knocked upon the door. She was a bit nervous about what would be awaiting her. What sort of training would she receive as Todd's bride? And what would be required of her when she was asked to pleasure the King?

A beautiful young serving girl answered the door by the name of Rebecca. "Hello, my name is Rebecca, and I am the king's serving maid," she introduced herself. "You must be Margaret, the King's lovely bride-to-be."

"I am," Marty responded as she gave Rebecca a small smile. "Where is he?"

"He's in the bathing room, awaiting your arrival," Rebecca replied. "You must go in at once. He requires your services."

"A- alright," Marty said, her voice faltering. Her services? Exactly what did Todd want of her?

Rebecca covered a little giggle and swept out of the room. With her heart fluttering in her chest, Marty approached the bathing room with its wide-open door. The sight before her made her stop suddenly in her tracks. Todd was sitting naked in a tub full of bubbles. She could see nothing of his body from his waist-down, yet his sexy, muscular chest was in view, making her lose her breath. She had never seen a naked man before and did not know what to say.

"Hello, Marty," Todd said as he gazed at her. "Are you ready to begin your training as my bride?"

Marty stared into his eyes, disbelieving they were having this conversation. "I suppose so," she answered. "Are you really sure that I am the one you want to become your- your bride?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. But you must be trained properly first. Are you prepared for that?"

"Your advisor John McBain will not be training me?" she asked.

"No one will touch you but me. I assure you of that," Todd promised gruffly.

Marty sighed in relief, hearing Todd's promise. "What would you require of me then, my King?" she asked quietly as she really had no clue.

"You can start by scrubbing my back... and washing my flesh," Todd responded huskily. "First, I must ask that you remove all your clothing except for your shift. And I do mean ALL of your clothing. I wouldn't wish for you to get that beautiful gown of yours wet from the bath."

"O-okay," Marty replied, her voice trembling. Her heart was pounding fiercely in her chest as she thought of being nearly naked and alone with Todd. She wanted him so much, but had no idea how to proceed. She would have to take her cues from him. After all, she did only want to please him.

Marty removed every article of her clothing, including her undergarments below her shift. She lay her garments aside, moving closer to the tub. "I am ready, my King," Marty told him softly.

Todd handed Marty a sponge and a cake of strong soap. "You may wash my back and my hair," he instructed.

"Doesn't your serving maid usually assist you with this task?" Marty asked as she applied the cake of the soap onto the sponge. She began to apply the resulting lather to Todd's semi-long locks.

"She does, but I would rather have your touch..." Todd stated with a heavy sigh of contentment as his eyes went closed. "Besides, you must get used to touching me..."

Marty continued to cleanse Todd's hair and his back. As she applied the soap to his flesh in a soft caress, Todd let out deep sighs of pleasure. After she rinsed his hair and his skin, Todd's flesh glistened. "I am finished, my King. What would you have me do now?" she asked.

"You can take off your shift and join me in the tub."

"I- I can't do that!" Marty gasped.

Todd's eyes flew open. "Are you refusing the King's request?" he asked gruffly.

"No... I- I ... it's just that no one has never seen me naked before."

"And no one ever will but me. Now take off ALL your clothes," Todd insisted.

Marty tried to calm her rapid breathing. She hesitated as Todd cast his penetrating gaze upon her. "Alright. I will do as you wish, but could you please close your eyes a moment... until I am in the tub?" she requested softly.

Todd growled, because he was used to getting what he wanted, whenever and however he wanted it. He relished being in command and giving all the orders, not the other way around. For Marty, however, he would make an exception. He knew she was untouched, and he did not wish to frighten her. With an angry retort, he closed his eyes, telling her to hurry or he would to reach out and tug her into the tub atop him. Knowing he meant it, Marty hurried to remove her shift and climb into the tub. Once she had settled within the water, Todd's eyes came open.

He placed his gaze onto the beautiful young woman sitting in the tub as she faced him. "Marty, you're so beautiful. I do not know why you'd wish to hide your body from me," Todd spoke as he devoured her lovely breasts with his eyes.

Marty blushed, feeling his heated gaze upon her flesh. Her first instinct was to cover her breasts which were visible above the bubbles, but instead she was frozen in place, lost in the look of desire within Todd's eyes.

"You need to get used to me looking at you. I will want to look at you often," Todd said in a voice above a whisper. "I'll want to look at all of you... and I will want to touch you as well."

"Touch me?" Marty murmured.

"Yes," Todd answered as he reached out and lightly fondled one of the peaks. Instantly the nipple stood up, proud and aroused at Todd's tender caress.

"No one's ever looked at me... or touched me before."

"That pleases me greatly. You are mine. And no one will ever touch you or look upon you but me," Todd said possessively. "Do you want to touch me as well?"

As he spoke, he lightly teased her nipple with exploring fingertips, making Marty shiver. "Yes. May I?" Marty asked as she wished to trace the muscles in his chest.

"Very soon, my love... but first, I want to teach you your first lesson," Todd said in a voice gruff with passion. "I want you to relax for me... and do not be afraid..."

"Wh- what are you going to do to me?" Marty questioned, feeling cautious again.

"I am going to touch you... and explain something to you at the same time. You just have to trust me. Can you do that?"

Marty nodded, because she did trust Todd, and she was loving his touch. Todd's voice was low as he started to instruct her. "I need you to open your legs for me... wide; and relax all of your muscles..." he told her. He helped her get her legs in position inside the tub so that her ankles rested on his muscular thighs. Her eyes turned a dark shade of deep blue as Todd began to caress her inner thigh.

"I promise I won't hurt you..." Todd said as his fingers slid higher up her thigh.

"Todd, what are you... ohhhh!" she cried out as a single fingertip began to stroke the inner lips of her center.

"Shhhh... Relax, Marty. There is something I must explain to you," he said as he gently began to trace around her tiny entrance.

"On our wedding night, I will pierce you here..." he spoke as he pushed his finger very slowly inside her snug channel. She tensed as she felt him begin to enter her, but he soothed her with soft words until she relaxed again, allowing him to penetrate her deeper.

"Ohhh my God, you're so wet and hot," he said as he sunk his finger into her core. She was also incredibly tight, clenching up on his finger.

"Relax... I do not wish to hurt you," he reminded. "There is so much I want to teach you before our wedding night. So many ways we can pleasure each other. But I will not take you until that night. Because the following morning, I must hang our bedsheets off the railing of the balcony for the all of the kingdom to see proof of your innocence."

"The people of the kingdom demand that my bride be pure and belong to no one other than me. That will assure that my heir will be born of royal blood," Todd explained. Marty did her best to listen as he thrust his finger back in forth inside her slick center. She tensed, but not with fear or pain. Something was happening to her and it felt incredibly delicious.

"Todd, I want..." she moaned as her nipples became hard little beads and her clit tingled with incredible need.

"I know exactly what it is you want..." Todd groaned as he worked his finger deeper inside her, stretching her tiny opening.

"Please..." she said as she clenched up on his finger. She wanted him so much, she was losing her mind.

"I'm going to make you cum for me, Marty," Todd said as he drew her closer and kissed her with hunger. She pressed herself against his body as his tongue teased hers. He felt her shudder as he started to fuck her faster with a penetrating finger. As his finger worked deeply inside of her, he brushed his thumb against her clit. Marty came apart in his arms. She let out a soft little scream against his lips as she orgasmed. Todd withdrew from the kiss as he very slowly pulled his finger free of her clenching slit.

"Did you like that, my beautiful little bride?" he asked her with a teasing smile.

Marty nodded, staring at him with a dazed expression. "Is there more?" she asked him quietly.

"Do you want there to be more?" he asked with a passionate groan.

"Yes. Will there be more of the lesson? May I touch you now?" she asked him eagerly.

As she moved back slightly from his muscular body, she saw something rise up under the water. She tried to reach out for his thick erection, but he grasped her small hand. "You will not touch me without permission," he said in a fierce growl.

"But I want to-."

"Enough with the lessons for now. Get out of the tub," Todd commanded. "Rebecca will see you to your room."

"But I won't... be staying with you?" Marty asked with disappointment. The last thing she wanted after their sweet caresses was to leave Todd's embrace.

"No, you'll have your own bedchamber on the other side of the castle. You won't be staying with me. You are far too much of a temptation," Todd stated. "Now get out of the tub."

"Todd, please..."

"You've pleased me greatly; now you must go. I no longer require your services. Good night, Marty," Todd said with a dismissing wave of his hand.

Confused and hurt, Marty slowly rose from the tub, not even bothering to cover her nakedness. She struggled to stop the tears that slowly fell from her eyes. She reached for a length of toweling and quickly dried her flesh. She hurried into her shift and gown as she prepared to leave the room.

Todd refused to look at her, because he knew that one glance would only make him want her again. Right now his cock was throbbing, in great need of satisfaction. He had enjoyed training her, but it was killing him. All he wanted was to carry her off to his bed and fuck her roughly, but he could not. He wouldn't be able to join with her fully until their wedding night. After she left the room, he rose swiftly from the tub and gazed upon his erection.

"John!" he cried out as he needed satisfaction ... and he needed it NOW.

Minutes later, John arrived within the King's chamber. "Undress and lie down upon my bed... your ass in the air!" Todd commanded roughly.

Eagerly, John rushed to do the King's bidding. He lay upon the bed, his cock trapped between his body and the royal coverlet. With a swift thrust, Todd entered John with absolutely no preliminaries. "Fuckin tight!" Todd growled as he thrust his cock in and out of John angrily. The pain was great, but John loved it. He clutched handfuls of the coverlet in his fists as Todd fucked him. He had always wanted to feel the King's huge cock inside of him. It felt absolutely amazing as Todd fucked him fiercely. It was hot, angry sex because Todd could not have the one he truly desired.

Marty's sweet face came to mind along with her bitter tears. *I'm sorry,* Todd said to her in his mind as he continued to work his throbbing cock deeper into John. He was so close. So fuckin close. Suddenly he let out a ferocious groan, spilling hot jets of his semen into John's tight ass. Regretfully he pulled free, wishing he had spilled himself into Marty's lovely body instead of John's.

*Bloody hell, I think I am in love,* he lamented as he fell down upon his bed.

"My King?" John mumbled, rising from the bed and looking down at his pulsating erection.

"Use your hand, John. I am far too tired," Todd insisted.

"But I..."

"Spill your seed and leave my chambers at once," Todd barked. He wanted to be alone, so that he might daydream about Marty- her sweet lips, her luscious breasts, her parted thighs...

John grasped his cock in hand and began to stroke it. With a few quick jerks, John exploded all over Todd's muscular thigh. "I am sorry about that, my King," John said as he hurried to get a damp cloth and wipe away his semen which clung to the King's flesh.

Todd lay back upon the bed, trying to relax. He missed Marty already, and he had only just sent her away. He wondered if she was thinking of him as well. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the beautiful, young woman who had captured his heart.

In a small, comfortable chamber on the other side of the castle, Marty was getting ready for bed as well. She wondered why Todd didn't hold her in his arms all night and why he refused to finish making love to her. With tears in her sapphire eyes, she tried to rest. Maybe tomorrow she'd discover why Todd was putting her through all this torment.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

Marty had been directed by Rebecca to the dining hall for an early breakfast. She took her place at the royal table amongst the other members of the household. But to Marty's disappointment, Todd was absent from the meal. "Where is the King?" Marty asked Rebecca.

Rebecca just gave a little shrug then began helping with the serving of the food. Blair sat at the table next to her daughter Starr and The King's advisor John McBain. Next to John sat Tea. Marty waited to be introduced to the others who were seated across the table.

"Well, hello, Margaret," Blair said with false graciousness. "You must the King's new lovely bride! It's so great to meet you. I am his serving maid, Blair AND the mother of two of his children."

"Hello," Marty said quietly as she didn't know quite what to say to Blair's introduction. The mother of two of Todd's children was still living within the castle?

"And allow me to introduce myself as well," Tea spoke up. "I'm Tea, the King's other serving maid. I am the mother of his youngest daughter, Daniela."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you," Marty responded, once again feeling ill-at-ease. Where was Todd? Why wasn't he here to help her get settled into the household? She felt extremely awkward with the women whom had borne his children present.

"And this little angel is my daughter Starr," Blair said to Marty as she looked down at her precious little girl. "She's the King's oldest child. And that baby boy over there John's holding is my son Jack."

"My dear little daughter is in the nursery. She and I will leaving after breakfast. I am taking my daughter and going to live in the adjoining kingdom with Todd's twin brother, Victor," Tea explained. "Now that you're here, Todd won't have time for me, Blair, the children, and YOU, too."

Suddenly Starr stood up from her chair, approaching Marty. She dragged a ragdoll that looked somewhat like a frog behind her. "You're going to be my new Step-Mommy?" she questioned.

"Yes, I am," Marty answered, giving the sweet little girl a tender smile. "Your daddy and I are getting married soon."

"You are going to have babies with him?"

Marty was a little bit surprised at the little girl's question. Gently she explained that 'yes', after she and Todd were married, they were planning to have a baby. Starr stood there, thinking about Marty's answer for a few minutes.

"My daddy is still going to love me best, because I'm his princess," Starr declared.

"Of course he will, Starr," Blair said as she went over and wrapped her arms around her little girl. "Just because your dad found a woman and brought her here to the castle to be his bride doesn't mean he'll abandon you, your brother, or me. Your father loves you very much... and you must not ever forget that."

Blair placed a kiss on the top of her daughter's head and got her settled at the table with a plate of food. In the meantime, baby Jack started to fuss in John's embrace. "Blair, your son wants to suckle," John said as the child started to squirm in his arms.

"Don't look at me, John," Blair cried out. "I have better things to do with my breasts than nurse a child."

Marty thought she saw John smirking at Blair's words. Blair called for the wet-nurse who came to take baby Jack to the nursery to be fed. After everyone had settled down around the table, the household began to eat. As Marty filled her plate, she wondered why Todd hadn't come to breakfast.

~*~o~*~

Upstairs in his royal chamber, Todd had awakened with a fierce erection. He tried everything, but it refused to subside. "John!" he called out, but presumably, John had already left for breakfast. Todd grumbled, thinking he might have to pleasure HIMSELF before going for the morning meal. He wrapped his hand around his throbbing shaft, stroking it quickly as he thought about his beautiful bride.

Just then, one of the young maids walked into the room, carrying fresh bed linens in her arms. She saw the King with his cock in hand. She let out a scream, running from the room as the linens fell to the floor behind her. Todd paid no attention as he stroked and stroked, trying to sate his incredible need.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to find relief, so he decided he'd take care of the matter later. He hid is semi-hard cock in his robes, hurrying downstairs for breakfast. He walked into the dining hall, seating himself at the head of the great table. "Hello, my lovely bride," he greeted Marty as he took her hand into his and gently kissed each of her fingers. "I trust you have met the other members of the household."

"I have," Marty answered as she gave him a questioning look. Something was 'off' about him, but she had no idea what it might be. She turned her attention back onto her meal as Blair and Tea chattered on and on to Todd.

"So, when will the wedding be?" Blair asked Todd. "Have you already started training your bride?"

"Her training started yesterday ... and the wedding will be in one year's time," Todd responded.

"One year! How will you EVER go a full year without a woman in your bed?" gasped Tea.

"This is not the type of discussion we should be having at the breakfast table... and most certainly NOT in front of a child..." Todd spoke with displeasure, glancing over at Starr.

"Todd just doesn't want you to know what a bad, BAD boy he's been..." Blair spoke with grin to Marty.

"Enough, Blair!" Todd said with a bellow.

Blair and Tea just giggled as they resumed eating their breakfast. After everyone had finished, it was time to say good-bye to Tea and Daniela before their journey to the nearby kingdom. "Take good care of my sweet little Dani," Todd said as he hugged his little daughter and kissed her tiny cheek. He placed the child in her mother's arms, his heart aching as he watched her go.

"I'll bring her to see you often," Tea promised as she told everyone good-bye.

After Tea's departure, Starr ran up to give her father a hug. "Will I still be your little princess...?" she asked him. "Even after you marry Marty and have bunches of babies?"

"Shorty, you'll always be my adorable little princess," Todd promised his daughter as he held her tight.

"Will you come to the nursery and play with me and Jack?" Starr asked him hopefully.

Todd nodded as he promised he'd spend some time with his little girl and her infant brother. He then turned to Marty and invited her to take the evening meal with him later in his bedchamber.

"I'll see you then," she said to him as she watched him leave the room, carrying his little girl. Watching him with his children had a been a breath of fresh air. Todd would be a wonderful father to their children. He openly adored Starr, Jack, and Dani, his children with Blair and Tea. Thinking of their future child, a smile came to Marty's lips.

"Marty, there's something you need to know..." Blair spoke up. "It's about the King."

"What would that be?" Marty asked as she took a small sip of her wine.

"He's a man of incredible appetites. He's had hundreds of conquests. And you may as well know; you won't be the only one in his bed."

A frown came to Marty's face, hearing Blair's words as she laughed and turned away. "Wait!" Marty called out as Blair started to leaving the dining hall.

Blair stopped in her tracks, turning to look at Marty. "You're wrong," Marty insisted. "Todd brought me here to become his wife. He would not be unfaithful to me."

Blair walked forward, gently stroking Marty's face with feigned concern. "Ohhh my dear, SWEET, darling little Margaret. How niave you are. Todd's going to fuck anyone and everyone he can get his wicked hands on... especially since he cannot fuck YOU... not until the wedding night."

Marty's eyes widened at Blair's words. Could it be true? Would Todd betray her with others? With her heart twisting painfully in the chest, she went in search of her future husband.

~*~o~*~

She finally found him in his royal bedchamber, just after his visit to the nursery. He still had a small smile on his face when he thought of his children. The time he had spent with them been wonderful. He was a very devoted dad.

He was about to lay down on his bed to open his robe when Marty came barging in. "We need to talk," she insisted.

"You cannot enter the King's chambers unannounced," he told her with a growl.

"I don't give a damn! I want to know if you'll sleep with others before our wedding?" Marty demanded.

Todd was shocked at her question, but then realized that Tea or Blair must have said something to have aroused Marty's suspicions. "Are you jealous, Marty?" he asked her with a little grin.

"Don't make a joke of this, Todd. I am to remain untouched until our wedding night... and I demand that you remain faithful to me as well!"

"You are in no position to make demands of the King," he spoke to her in a gruff reminder.

"I will not marry you if you continue to be unfaithful. We may not be husband and wife yet, but I am living in the palace. I will become your wife, and I deserve your fidelity."

Todd knew there was no way he could meet her demands. His lusts were far too powerful. "Do not worry yourself with such things, my beautiful little bride. We'll talk of this later... after dinner and during your training. You will come to my chamber this evening?"

"Yes," Marty answered. "But I meant what I said. I will not marry you if you betray me."

"Rebecca!" Todd yelled as he called out for his personal maid.

Moments later, Rebecca walked in, ready to do the King's bidding. "Yes, my King?" asked Rebecca.

"Please take my beautiful bride to her chambers. I am in need of a nap."

"Todd..." Marty spoke as she tried to carry on their conversation.

"Not now, Marty. We'll talk of it soon," Todd responded as he lay down on his bed.

~*~o~*~

Marty returned to her chambers and attempted to rest. She lay on her bed, thinking of her training session in the bath with Todd. It had been so amazing as he touched her and gave her a sweet release. The thought of him touching another so intimately had her seeing red. She was going to have to have it out with him. He was hers, and she refused to share him with anyone.

She left her bedchamber with the intention of resuming her discussion with Todd. Somehow she just had to make him understand how she felt. Perhaps she could presuade him to move up the date of their wedding, then he would not have need of another as she'd be the one in his bed.

"Todd," she called out as she gently opened his chamber door. The sounds of ecstasy she heard behind it made her heart twist within her chest.

"Ohhh yessss... that feels sooo good..." she could hear a woman's voice moan. As the woman cried out in pleasure, she heard the grunts and groans of a man.

Marty walked in to see John Mc'Bain's head between Blair's open legs. John was pleasuring Blair with his tongue while Todd stood naked behind John. Marty's eyes widened into huge pools of blue when she realized the King was thrusting into his personal advisor from behind.

"Todd!" Marty cried out in distress.

Todd stopped midthrust. He looked up to see Marty standing there with tears shimmering in her eyes. "Marty," he called out, immediately losing his erection. As much as he loved fucking John, there was no way he could do so with Marty in the room.

"You didn't wait for me, Todd... so I'm not waiting for you," Marty stated, turning on her heel and leaving his chamber.

"Wait, Marty!" he called out, but she had already gone.

~*~o~*~

That night he had her brought to his chambers despite her protests. Dinner had just been served for them, but Marty could not eat a bite. "I'm sorry, Marty," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"After I told you how I felt, you betrayed me anyway," Marty said to him sorrowfully.

"You do not understand. I have needs, Marty. I have the passions of a man."

"Then let ME take care of your needs. I am to be your wife. Change the date of our wedding. Make love to me, not them..." Marty said imploringly.

"Marty, it's you I wish to make love to. I think about it all the time. I want you so much... but I want you to be properly trained first."

"Do you promise you will not sleep with others?" Marty urged him. "Promise me, Todd."

"I promise," he told her, but he knew he was lying. He'd probably be fucking someone else within a few hours. His cock just couldn't go that long without fucking...

Todd pulled her to him as he caressed her hair and attempted to soothe her. "It's you I want," he said as he carried her to his bed. "Let's forget dinner. I wish to train you. Are you ready for lesson two?"

"Will it be like our play-time in the tub?" she asked him eagerly.

"You'll love it just as much," he promised as he lay her back against the pillows.

"Can I touch you, too, this time?"

"We shall see," Todd said with a chuckle.

He climbed into bed next with her and drew her into his arms. Marty instantly forgot their disagreement as his tongue swept to her lips. She wanted him so much that he took her breath away. Her heart skipped a beat as he began to unbutton her gown. Once he had her naked from the waist up, he molded her lovely breasts in his large hands. Her nipples peaked as he rubbed them with skillful fingers. She moaned into their kiss as Todd opened his robe, tugging one of her small hands inside the smooth fabric. She caressed the muscles of his warm chest, feeling them ripple as he continued to kiss her.

"I wish to taste you," Todd stated after he had pulled back from the kiss.

She wasn't sure what he meant at first until he had removed her gown and the remaining layers of her clothing. She then lay naked in his arms, her eyes glimmering with passion. Todd swept his hot lips over her breasts as he sucked upon each her nipples, arousing them both to hard little peaks. "Ohhh Todd..." she gasped as he nibbled on them with his teeth.

*This must be what he meant by tasting me,* she thought.

When she thought she could take no more of his hot mouth against her flesh, his lips slid down as he parted her thighs. She gasped, trying to close her legs to his invasion. "No, Marty. You're mine... and I must taste you EVERYWHERE," he murmured, inserting his tongue into her sweet honey.

He lapped at her creamy juices as the tip of his tongue encircled her throbbing clit. Marty let out a soft little scream, pulling at his semi-long hair as he pleasured her in a way she never dreamed a man would touch her. "Todd! TODD!" she cried out as she came so close to orgasming. Todd refused to stop until she found release. As his tongue licked and slurped at her slick folds, Marty whimpered. Sudddenly she screamed loudly, cumming all over his seeking tongue.

"Delicious," he murmured as he lapped up every single drop.

"Ohhh Todd, that was amazing," Marty murmured as she pulled him up into her arms. "I want to pleasure you now. I want to taste you. Please? Will you let me?"

With a wicked grin on his face, Todd was tempted to give up absolutely everything for a few sweet moments of pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

"I'm sorry, Marty. I can't," Todd said regretfully when Marty told him she wanted to pleasure him with her mouth.

"Why not?" Marty asked in disappointment.

"Because it would make me want you more. We need to stop this now," he stated as he pushed her away from him.

"Marry me now, Todd, then we can be together," Marty insisted. "I want to be here, in your bed, every night."

Staring into her eyes, Todd knew that's what he wanted, too. He wanted her with every fiber of his being. Why should they wait a full year when she could be his now?

"The lessons are over, Marty. I will announce tomorrow at court that we shall be married just as soon as it can be arranged," Todd told her.

"Really?" she asked him excitedly.

"Yes, because you are driving me out of my mind with lust, and I cannot wait a full year to have you," he admitted.

Marty laughed. She pulled him close and kissed him enthusiastically. "I'm so excited. I cannot wait to become yours."

"Prepare yourself then. After you become mine, we will not leave this bedchamber for DAYS," he said and he meant every single word. He had incredible appetites, and she better get used to pleasing him.

~*~o~*~

Several days later, Todd and Marty were married in the courtyard. Many came from near and far to attend the wedding. "You're such a beautiful bride," Jessica said after the ceremony as she kissed Marty's cheek.

"Thank you. You look beautiful, too," Marty said with a smile.

"You're glowing," Jessica observed. "You're in love with my uncle, aren't you?"

"Yes, I do think I have fallen in love with him."

"Be careful, then. I don't want him to hurt you," Jessica said with concern. She had heard of her uncle's many affairs, and she didn't want Marty to have to suffer due to the King's wild and wicked sexual behavior.

Before Marty could respond, Tea approached with a man on her arm. "Marty, I'd like you to meet Victor. He is Todd's twin brother and ruler of the adjoining kingdom," Tea introduced.

Victor stared at Marty with intense dark-blue eyes. "It's great to finally meet you. Everyone has spoken of your beauty," Victor said as he took Marty's hand into his and gently kissed it. A tingle moved through her at his sensual touch. As though he knew every single one of her inner-most secrets and desires, Victor gazed at Marty longingly.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Victor," she said when she finally found her voice.

"My brother is a very lucky man to have found you," Victor spoke as he continued to gaze at Marty as though he were undressing her with his eyes. In truth he was. As he spoke to his brother's new wife, Victor vowed that one day he'd get her into his bed as well. He and Todd were competitive in all things, and just because Todd had been the firstborn twin, Victor didn't think it was fair that Todd was the King of the larger of the two kingdoms. When Todd least expected it, Victor would make his brother's new bride his own.

Todd approached Marty where she stood talking with Victor and the others. "Marty, it's time we retired to our bedchamber now," Todd spoke as the fesitivities were now over. He took Marty's arm and pulled her away from Victor. He didn't like the way his brother had been looking at his new wife.

"What did Victor say to you?" Todd questioned suspiciously as they stepped into the palace together.

"He said you are very lucky that I am yours," Marty stated.

"I am very lucky," Todd agreed. Although Victor's statement was true, Todd didn't trust him. Any woman Todd had ever bedded, Victor had wanted, too. Victor had slept with both Blair and Tea, and probably more than half of Todd's other women. As a wave of possessiveness overcome him, Todd vowed to keep Victor far away from his beautiful bride.

Todd and Marty entered the royal bedchamber which had been prepared with scented candles and several trays of fresh fruit. "This is wonderful," Marty said as she surveyed the romantic surroundings. "I can't believe we are about to have our wedding night."

"Neither can I," Todd said as his eyes sparkled with desire.

"After tonight, it will be just you and me, right? There will be no others?" Marty prompted.

Todd sucked in his breath, looking at her. He knew this was coming. He hated to make a promise he could not keep. As much as he wanted her to be the only one, Todd had never been able to tame his wickedness when it came to casual sex.

"I promise you, Marty. From this moment on, you'll be the only woman in my bed."

*But that doesn't mean I can't have occasional male lovers or fuck whomever I please elsewhere,* he silently added.

Marty was pleased when Todd made her his promise. "Make love to me, then. I have been waiting so long..." she told him.

A smile on his face, Todd lifted her into his arms, carrying her toward the bed. He lay her down on it gently as he began to remove his robes. After a moment he was fully naked, and she stared at him in awe.

She wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock and lightly tugged on it. Todd groaned as he joined her in bed. His lips pressed against her neck as he began to remove her wedding gown. He conquered each and every tiny button as he began to pull it off her body. After he had removed the gown, he let out a growl when he saw her many layers of undergarments.

"You have on far too much clothing," he commented as he began to tear at her delicate silken garments.

"I can see you are very eager," she said to him teasingly as she sat up in bed and assisted him in removing the rest of her clothing.

After she was naked, Todd smiled, taking in her beauty and her sweetness. "My God, you are beautiful!" he gasped.

"Let me tuck you into bed," he said as he pulled back the coverlets and lay her back against the pillows.

"Are we going to sleep now?" she asked as he stared up at him with big blue eyes.

"Not on your life," Todd responded. "I am going to make love to you now. Are you sure you are ready?"

"Yes, I am ready to become yours now," Marty said as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She remembered everything Todd had said during their lessons, and she had a fairly good idea of what was about to come.

Todd fitted his body to hers as he spread kisses over her neck. "I'm going to pierce you now. I'm sorry, but there will be pain," he warned her.

Marty didn't tense as she trusted him completely. She knew he was built quite large, so she imagined there would be some pain upon their first joining. She felt his broad tip pressing against her entrance as he nudged against the silken lips.

"You're so wet," he groaned. He wanted to thrust into her forcefully, but he held back, not wanting to hurt her.

"Please Todd, I want you inside me," she whispered when she felt him hesitate.

Hearing her sweet, sexy words, Todd could not wait another moment. With a swift, downward lunge, he pushed himself deep into her tight, slick channel. Marty did not cry, nor did she scream, but her sharp nails scored his back as he pierced through the barrier of her innocence.

"Are you alright?" Todd whispered to her.

She looked back at him with teary blue eyes. "I think so," she responded. "I can't believe you're all the way inside me..."

"I am. And you feel amazing. Can you feel me throbbing?"

She nodded. "Yes. You're inside me so deep."

"I want to move now. I need to thrust into you deep and hard," he groaned.

"Ohhh please, Todd," she cried out as she arched up to him.

"I'm going to take you to ecstasy," he promised as he began to thrust his full length in and out of her center. Over and over, he took her to the edge. The pain was still there, wild and intense, but the pleasure was far stronger. Marty knew she was going to cum. She cried out as she dug her nails deeply into Todd's back.

"Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock," he urged her.

Suddenly, she did just as he requested, spilling her juices all over the bed. When Todd felt her trembling with an orgasm, he released his seed deep inside her, hoping that they had created a child.

"I love you. Only you," he whispered as he held her in his arms. That he knew was true. She had his heart.

As he cuddled her in his embrace, he felt more satisfied than he had ever felt in his entire life. She was his now, and he could not have been happier. He kissed her over and over again, drinking away her happy tears.

"I love you, too, Todd," she told him as she curled up against his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

After several days of nearly nonstop lovemaking, Todd and Marty finally emerged from their royal chambers. As monarch, Todd had many tasks he needed to supervise within the kingdom. He held court for several hours with John by his side. In the meantime, Marty got some much-needed rest and relaxation. Todd had warned her that once he was free, he'd want another round of lovemaking. Marty was exhausted so she slept for many hours.

When she awakened, Marty felt greatly refreshed. She took a long, hot bath, and decided to explore the courtyards outside the castle. She was in the rose gardens when she was approached by the King's handsome brother. "Hello, Marty," Victor said as he sat down next to her upon a ceramic bench which overlooked the fragrant roses.

"Hello," Marty spoke as she gave Victor a beautiful smile. "I didn't know you had returned."

"I never left. Tea wanted to spend time with Blair and the children, so we have remained at the palace since the wedding," Victor explained. "But I haven't seen you around..."

"Todd has kept me quite... busy."

"I bet he has."

Marty actually blushed as Victor stared deeply into her bright blue eyes. "Listen, Marty... I'm glad I found you here," Victor spoke. "I'd like to talk to you about Todd."

"What about him?"

"He's cheating on you."

"He hasn't had time to cheat on me. We haven't left our chambers since our wedding night... and now he's attending court," Marty said in Todd's defense.

"He cheated on you before your wedding. Tea told me. And he'll cheat on you again. My brother loves to fuck... and fuck often," Victor said bluntly.

"I'll give Todd everything he wants and needs, and he will not stray from me again."

"What about what YOU want and need?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What about YOUR pleasures? Do you think my brother really cares when he's appeasing his lust with you? You're just another willing body to him."

"I don't believe that. Todd says he loves me. And I love him," Marty insisted.

"He loves you so much that he cheated on you before the wedding?"

Tears of sorrow came to Marty's eyes. It hurt deeply that Todd had made love to others just before they had been married. What if Todd cheated on her again? Would she be able to stay with him if he continued to stray from their bed?

As the tears trailed down Marty's cheeks, Victor tenderly brushed them away. He kissed her softly on the lips as he drew her close and wrapped his arms around her in comfort. "I cannot bear to see him hurt you like this..." he spoke softly. "He hurt you... and you deserve soooo much more..."

"What do I deserve?" she asked him in a whisper.

"Someone like me to love you... completely and tenderly."

"You?" Marty asked as she stiffened in his warm embrace. "You're with Tea."

"Yes, Todd discarded her and I have been caring for her and her child, but I am not in love with her. I just do not want to see a beautiful woman suffer because of my brother's intense sexual appetites."

"You're not in love with Tea?"

"No. And I am not exclusive with her either. She's sleeping with Blair right now as we speak."

Marty's eyes widened. Everyone in the palace seemed to be sleeping with one another. She was the only one who had ever had just one lover. Todd had been the only man in her bed, and Marty felt intense anger when she thought of him cheating on her despite all they had shared. She felt hurt and betrayed, and in that moment, she longed to make Todd pay for being unfaithful to her.

"Victor, what are you offering me?" she asked him with tears shining in her dark-blue eyes.

"Anything and everything you desire. I can help take away your pain," Victor promised her. "Just give me one night with you, Marty. One night. I promise you, I will give you EVERYTHING you deserve."

"You can't give me what I want with Todd."

"What do you want with Todd?" he asked.

"I want a family. I want him to love me... and only me. I want him to never leave my bed and end up in the arms of another."

"Todd should be able to give you those things. After all, you are his wife. But he can't and he won't... so I want to help ease your suffering. Please let me..." Victor urged.

"We'll find a quiet place, just you and me... and I will make sweet love to you. I will be gentle and passionate. I will give you everything you need," he coaxed her. "Just one night, Marty. What do you say?"

"I say yes," Marty responded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Todd cheated on me. He hurt me. My heart hurts from where he's wounded me. Please make it better."

"I promise you I will," Victor stated as he pressed his lips against hers. He kissed away her tears as he lifted her in his arms. He now had to find the perfect place to make sweet, passionate love to her. He did not wish for them to be found.

~*~o~*~

Todd was bored as hell as he sat in court. He was missing Marty; her beautiful smile and her sweet laugh. Most of all, he missed her luscious body pressed tight against his. During a break, he called John to his side. "Go find my lovely wife and tell her to meet me in our bedchambers within the next two hours," Todd said to John. "I'll be finished up here soon, and I need her naked and back in my arms."

John felt waves of jealously when he heard Todd's words. Todd wanted Marty, and Marty wanted Todd. And ever since Tea's return, she and Blair had been making sweet love for hours. John felt left out as everyone around him seemed to have a willing lover but him. Of all the women in the palace, John wanted Marty with the deepest, fiercest fire. Unfortunately, Marty only had eyes for Todd.

"I'll go look for her," John stated.

John left the throne room in search of Marty. He questioned the servants regarding Marty's whereabouts. "She awakened, had a bath, then she announced she was going outside to the courtyard," Rebecca said to John.

"Thank you, Rebecca," John said as he leaned close and gazed into her eyes. He looked at her with lust, wondering if perhaps Rebecca might pleasure him considering Blair had been far too busy with Tea.

"Rebecca, after I find Marty, would you like to meet me ... for a little...fun?"

"No!" Rebecca responded with a look of disgust upon her face. "I have no intention of fucking you!"

"Why not?" John demanded, looking upset when he heard Rebecca refuse his lustful offer.

"I already have a lover ... and he's much better in bed than you could EVER be!" Rebecca spoke as she walked away.

Sexually frustrated, John left the hallway in search of the King's beautiful bride. If Rebecca wouldn't fuck him, perhaps Marty would.

~*~o~*~

Marty was slightly nervous as Victor removed her clothing. "Are you sure we won't get caught?" she asked him.

"I promise we won't," he said as he sipped at her lips with his tender kisses. As he kissed her sweetly, he unfastened the laces in the back of her gown. Soon the silken fabric had slid away from her body, and he began working on the many layers of her undergarments.

"Why do women wear so many clothes?" he whispered.

"That's exactly what your brother said," spoke Marty as images of her first time with Todd came to mind.

"I hope to pleasure you so much that you'll forget him."

"I'll never forget him. I'm in love with him."

"Is there no room in your heart for me?"

"I barely know you, Victor. But I desire you," Marty admitted.

Gently he stroked her cheek. "I will take that then. I want to please you... cherish you..." He kissed her again with intense hunger. As they kissed, her removed the last of her clothing. Once he had her naked, he began to stroke and arouse her lovely body.

"Victor!" she gasped when she felt his fingers lightly pinching her nipples.

"Do you like that?" he asked her huskily as he nibbled her neck.

"Very much. Please make me forget how much Todd has hurt me. Please take away my pain."

Victor spread her legs wide with his hands, nestling his fingers in the dark-brown curls above her moist pussy. "I will give you so much pleasure you will forget the pain," Victor promised. As he spoke he eased a single finger into her tight, slick passage.

"Ohhh God," Marty cried out as he worked the finger deep inside her. She felt as though Victor were touching her soul.

"Don't stop! That feels so good!" she moaned as he slid the finger in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful, Marty. I want to make you cum. Cum for me, sweetheart," he urged as he fucked his finger in and out of her faster and faster.

"Ohhh yes! I am cumming!" she cried out as she spilled her juices all over his fingers.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he slid his head down between her legs and began to lap up her cum. Her juices continued to pour from her body as she felt his questing tongue dancing sweetly between her folds.

~*~o~*~

John's search had brought him to the gardener's little cottage. He stood at the window, viewing the King's beautiful wife being fucked by his own twin brother. John's eyes widened, hearing Marty's cries of lust when Victor moved over her, thrusting his huge cock between her swollen pussylips. *Ohhh the King isn't gonna like this,* John was thinking when he watched Victor's hips move with his deep, sensuous thrusts.

"Ohhh yes," John heard Marty cry out as Victor plunged into her.

*That should be me!* John was thinking. As he watched their erotic fucking, a plan of revenge came to mind.

~*~o~*~

"Victor! Ohhh yes! Fuck me!" Marty pleaded as she locked her long, sexy legs around his waist while running her fingers through his dark-blond hair.

"You feel so good, Marty. So hot and wet," Victor groaned as he continued to rock his pelvis against hers. He lowered his head to her breasts, sucking one of the pink nipples deep into his mouth. He sucked on it strongly as he fucked her faster and faster.

"Victor!" she screamed as she started to cum all over his thrusting cock.

"YESS!" Victor growled when he felt her inner muscles clamping down upon his cock. He was so close to orgasm himself, and her climax sent him right over the edge. He began to pour his seed deep into her body. He erupted inside her in a heated rush as he filled her passage with his thick cum.

After it was over, he held her tightly, whispering words of love and comfort to her. "Victor," she said as she stroked her hands up and down his back, caressing his muscles as his body remained locked with hers.

"I wish you were mine, Marty," he said as he pulled away slightly and gazed into her eyes.

"My heart belongs to Todd," Marty told him as she stiffened in his embrace. "He must never know how I made love to you. I love him, and as pleasurable as this was, I wouldn't want to lose him because I have been unfaithful."

"Todd will never know how I helped to ease your pain..." Victor stated as he tenderly kissed her and gazed into her eyes. "But if he cheats on you again, I think we should continue meeting and making love. After all, if he's not faithful to you, why should you deny yourself the pleasure and comfort I can provide for you?"

"Thank you, Victor... for this..." she said as she returned his affectionate kisses.

Victor gently withdrew from Marty and helped her to get dressed. "I'll remember this forever, Marty. We were incredible together," Victor said as he gave her soft, sweet kisses.

"I'll never forget it either," she said as she stroked his hair.

Victor got dressed and spoke a sad good-bye to Marty. "Don't let my brother hurt you. You're so sweet and beautiful... and you deserve a man to treat you well," Victor said to her lovingly.

She hugged him tightly, then he left the gardener's shed. Marty followed a few moments afterward, but she didn't get far when she was confronted by the King's advisor, John McBain. "What are you doing here, Marty?" John demanded.

"I- I..." Marty stammered as she could not think of a quick excuse.

"You fucked the King's brother, didn't you?" taunted John. "Don't try to deny it, because I saw it all. I heard your moans of ecstasy as he thrust his thick cock between your pretty, little legs."

"Ohhh please, I beg of you. Do not tell Todd!" Marty pleaded.

"I promise; I won't breathe a word of this to the King... on one condition."

"What is that?"

"You better have sex with me or I will tell Todd EVERYTHING you did with his brother."

"Ohhh my God, you cannot do that!" Marty cried out.

"Then fuck me! Fuck me well, and I promise I'll never say a word."

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth!" Marty exclaimed as she slapped John as hard as she could across the face. He then watched in disappointment as she turned on her heel and dashed away into the rose garden.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

After several mornings of having awakened to run toward the chamber pot to vomit, Marty became concerned about her health. Rebecca came by the royal chambers one day with fresh linens and found Marty bent over the porcelain chamber pot as once again she spilled the contents of her stomach. "Well, I do believe the King's dear, sweet wife has a little bun in the oven," Rebecca said crudely.

"What?" Marty gasped as she hadn't even thought of that possibility.

"Don't tell me you are so niave that you do not know where babies come from!" Rebecca said with a laugh.

"You're pregnant, alright! You and the King are having sex constantly! All one has to do is walk by this door to hear the moans of ecstasy!"

Marty blushed a bright shade of red at Rebecca's words. "I- I am pregnant," she said as she lay a trembling hand over her flat stomach.

"You better tell the King. He'll be very happy to be having an heir," Rebecca advised.

"Ohhh my God!" Marty suddenly cried out as she remembered her lovemaking with the King's brother, Victor. What if the baby wasn't Todd's after all, but Victor's? And what if John McBain went running to Todd with the news that Marty had been unfaithful? So far, John hadn't uttered a word to Todd of Marty's betrayal. The King's advisor still hoped Marty would relent and take him to bed. Marty had absolutely no intention of sleeping with John. And in that moment, she was deeply remorseful that she had spent an afternoon of lust with Victor. If Todd ever found out, he'd be furious.

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked when she saw how pale Marty had become. "Should I send for the King?"

"No- no. I am alright. Please don't send for the King. I don't want him to know..." Marty said as she trembled.

"You don't want me to know what?" Todd asked as he strode into the room.

"What's going on, Marty?" he demanded as he went to her side.

"I'm not feeling well," she said as she wiped the vomit from her lips with a damp cloth.

Todd turned up his nose at the strong scent of vomit that lingered in the room as Rebecca was emptying the chamber pot. "Are you sick?" Todd asked her in concern as he lightly kissed her forehead.

Marty nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. "I'm pregnant," she told him with a little sob.

A small smile came to Todd's face when she gave him the news... but as her tears continued to fall, his smile quickly faded. "You don't seem too happy about it," he spoke in a gruff voice.

"Isn't it too soon? We just got married..." Marty said as she tried to make excuses for her tears.

"Marty, don't you want my child?" Todd asked her as hurt shown in his eyes.

"I- I do... I just don't know how to feel about being pregnant this soon yet."

"This baby is my heir, a child of royal blood. This is everything we wanted."

"I know," she said as she clung to him and continued to cry.

At first Todd thought it was pregnancy hormones making her so emotional, but as he questioned her, he started to become suspicious. For some reason, Marty wasn't as pleased about her pregnancy as he had hoped she'd be. She seemed almost regretful about her condition.

"Marty, what's really going on? Why aren't you pleased about this baby?"

"Nothing's going on, Todd. Nothing at all," she denied, but Todd could tell she was lying. She had been jumpy for days now... and Todd was determined to find out what had her acting so upset.

Todd brushed his lips against her forehead, lending her his strength and his comfort. "All will be well, Marty," he promised her. "We'll have a beautiful baby, you will see. My heir." He gave her a proud smile as he lay his hand upon her stomach.

"I love you so much... and I love our baby, too."

*The baby might not be yours, Todd,* she spoke to him in her mind. Her heart broke in two, because Todd had been so loving and attentive ever since their wedding night and he had not strayed from her once... yet she had given herself to his brother. If Todd ever knew, she feared she'd lose him.

"I'm sorry," Marty said as she held him so tightly.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked gently.

"Because I got so upset," Marty quickly lied. "I'm happy... and I do want this baby."

Todd kissed her and helped her back into bed. "Rest now. I will take care of you and the baby," Todd said to her lovingly.

~*~o~*~

After Todd had cuddled Marty and gotten her back to sleep, he left his chambers. He met up with John in the throne room and announced that in a few months, Marty would be giving birth to his heir. A smile on his face, Todd waited for John's congratulations, but to his shock and dismay, John just stared at him with a dark look.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that my wife is carrying my heir?" Todd demanded.

John just shook his head. "You have absolutely no clue," John said to Todd.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your beautiful little wife has cheated on you... with your own brother," John revealed. "I caught her with him in the gardener's shed not even three weeks ago. I confronted her, but she refused to take responsibility for her actions."

"You lie!" Todd said as fury overcame him. He grabbed John in a fierce grip and tossed him up against the wall as he started to choke the life out of him.

At that moment, Blair walked in the room and saw Todd strangling his advisor. "Todd, stop it at once!" Blair screamed as she tried to step between them.

"He's lying! He said Marty cheated on me!" Todd yelled.

"She did," Blair stated. "Everyone in the castle knows it but you. Tea told me everything!"

"No... no!" Todd cried out. "She couldn't have..."

"I'm afraid she did," Blair responded.

"I'm going to kill my brother!" Todd said in a vicious growl.

"What about Marty? What are you going to do to her? And what about the baby she carries? The child may not even be yours," Blair pointed out as she watched Todd finally set John free. Todd was furious, and Blair was hoping that Todd might send his cheating wife away from the castle. If Marty was out of the picture, Blair might be able to persuade Todd to make HER his bride, then Jack and Starr might be given the status of his legitimate heirs.

Todd did not answer Blair. Instead he bolted toward his chambers. He bellowed Marty's name at the top of his lungs as he ascended the stone stairs two by two.

"Ohhh I do believe the King's wife is in trouble," Blair laughed as she stroked John's chest.

"Does the thought of the King approaching his wife in a fit of anger excite you, Blair?" John asked her.

"Actually it does. Knowing he's going to punish her and send her from the castle makes me incredibly horny," Blair said as she began to fondle John's tool.

"Where would you like to fuck?" John asked her.

"Why not on the King's throne? No one's around."

"He'd kill us if he ever found out. We all know that the throne is only for his royal ass."

"Get naked, John, and sit on the throne. I wish to fuck you," Blair said bluntly. "Do it ... NOW!"

John didn't argue as he stripped himself of his clothes. He sat down in the King's throne with his hardened rod jutting up toward the ceiling. Blair raised her skirts, removed her silken undergarments, and seated herself upon his lap. "Ohhh yes!" John exclaimed as he grabbed her ass and felt her slick walls encasing his cock.

"I'm going to fuck you hard!" Blair cried out as she moved up on down on John's thick pole.

"YES!" John responded as he gave her the ride of her life. Over and over he fucked her until they both had cum.

"You're amazing, Blair," he said as he held her and looked deeply into her eyes.

She kissed him softly and climbed off his lap. "When Todd sends Marty from the palace, I was hoping he'd take me for his bride, but I fear now that won't be possible," she spoke with disappointment.

"Why not?" John asked.

"Because I am pregnant," she told him. "And the only man I have been with in the past three months is you. We both know that Tea didn't get me pregnant."

"What?" John gasped in surprise. "I got you pregnant?"

"Yes, I am having another baby, John. And I'm not happy about it! It's going to ruin my chances with Todd. Jack's not even a year old... and already I am knocked up again."

"Blair, I promise to take care of you and the baby," John said as he drew her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

"Don't get all mushy on me! I know you still want to get in Marty's panties!"

"Well, I do... but you're carrying my baby," John spoke as a look of wonder overcame his face. John was in a state of amazement when he realized that Blair was carrying his child.

"Are you really happy, John?" Blair asked as she lightly stroked his cheek.

"Yes, I promise I will give up on Marty, if you promise me you will give up on Todd."

"I will have to think about that one," Blair said as she bent forward to give him a kiss.

~*~o~*~

"Marty!" Todd screamed as he entered their chambers.

Marty sat up in bed, looking at Todd with alarm. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You slept with my brother! Everyone in the palace knows it. It would appear EVERYONE knew it but me!" he exclaimed.

"Ohhh God," Marty said as she eased out of bed slowly, but had to sit down on it's edge when she was overcome with a wave of dizziness.

"Todd, I- I'm sorry," she said to him pitifully.

"What? You're not even going to try to deny it? You fucked him, didn't you?" Todd demanded of her.


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

"Todd, please listen to me-," Marty began hesitantly.

"Just tell me the truth! Did you sleep with my brother?" Todd demanded.

With a heavy heart, Marty answered 'yes.' "I did sleep with him, but I regret it now. It only happened once... and I'm so sorry," she told him sadly.

"What the fuck?" Todd bellowed. "I can't believe it! You cheated on me... with my own brother! How could you, Marty?"

"You hurt me, Todd. You slept with others before we were married. I was hurting and feeling vulnerable... and there he was with his promise he would comfort me-."

"He comforted you with his cock?" Todd exclaimed. "Ohhh my God, you make me sick!"

He looked as though he might run over to the chamber pot and throw up himself. His anger and his pain were making him see red. "I'm so sorry, Todd. Please forgive me," Marty pleaded. She stood up and placed her hand upon his arm.

Todd shrugged away her touch. "No, Marty. No apology will ever make this better. You are my wife. I made you my Queen. You were to carry my heir," he said as tears came to his eyes. "But you threw it all away."

"But, Todd, I AM carrying your heir," she implored him.

"No. You carry a child that may or may not be my heir. What am I to do?"

Staring at one another, both knew there was no easy solution. Todd knew he couldn't just let this go. Marty had betrayed him... with the man he considered his greatest enemy, his own brother. The very thought of her under his brother made him sick.

"Was it worth it to fuck him, Marty? Were those few moments of pleasure worth all this pain you've caused me?" Todd asked in a tortured voice.

"Please, Todd... I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. This baby I carry is yours. I know it in my heart..."

"You don't know anything... and neither do I. I can't love this baby. It probably isn't mine."

"I was only with him once! And I have been with you DOZENS of times!"

"Until I know what to do, I cannot sleep in this bed with you. I will find another place to sleep," Todd stated flatly.

Marty cried as he walked away, leaving their royal chambers. "I've lost him forever," she whimpered as she returned to their bed to sob in misery.

~*~o~*~

Victor and Tea were snuggling together in the chambers reserved for guests. Blair burst in with news for them. "Victor, you better watch your back. The King knows you fucked Marty!" Blair announced.

"What?" Victor gasped as he sat up in bed.

"Ohhh yes, he's furious. Especially now that Marty's pregnant!"

"Marty can't be pregnant!" Tea gasped. "*I'm* pregnant!"

Victor stared at Tea in shock. "Is this baby mine?" he asked her.

"Of course it is!" Tea said angrily. "I haven't slept with another man since I arrived at your palace!"

"Then I might be the father of your child... AND Marty's," Victor stated.

"What a fertile man you are, my love," Tea spoke as she started stroking his tool.

"I'm pregnant, too," Blair said as climbed into bed next to Tea.

"Really?" Tea said to Blair in surprise.

"Yes, John was really happy when he heard the news."

"Is Marty alright?" Victor asked as both women started snuggling up to him.

"She'll be fine," Blair said with a laugh. "But you're not going to be if Todd gets his hands on you."

"Maybe we should leave in the morning," Victor said to Tea. He then let out a groan as Tea kissed her way down his chest. It would appear that her goal was his thick, hardened cock.

"I hope I get to fuck you both once more before you leave," Blair said hopefully as she got naked and began to helping Tea in her quest to pleasure Victor. 


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

The next morning before he left the palace with Tea, Victor appeared in the royal chambers to say his good-byes to Marty. "Victor!" Marty gasped as she stood at the full-length mirror in her sheer nightgown. "What are you doing here?"

She turned quickly, looking at him in surprise. "Tea and I are leaving today, and I wanted to see you once more before I left," he stated.

"You can't be here!" Marty insisted. "If Todd finds out, he'll kill us both!"

"I won't stay long," he promised as he walked forward and stared into her eyes. "Are you alright, Marty? I heard you're pregnant, and Todd has left you."

Marty nodded because she couldn't deny anything he said. Sadness reflected in her eyes when she said, "Yes, I am expecting a baby... and Todd has left me."

"Is the child mine?" Victor asked her.

"How am I to know?" Marty responded. "In my heart, I am thinking it's Todd's. You and I were only together once, and I have been with Todd many times."

"I guess there's no way to tell."

"No, there is no way to tell... and Todd is very angry because he found out about us..."

"Who told him?"

"I think it was John," Marty stated. "He saw us together."

"That asshole!" Victor said in a growl. "He just couldn't wait to run to Todd with the news of our affair..."

"He told me he wouldn't tell if I slept with him."

Victor stared at her in horror. "When I get my hands on John, I am gonna ring his throat," Victor said angrily.

"Victor, please... don't worry about John. Just leave the palace... before Todd sees you and he-."

"Don't worry, Marty. I don't want a confrontation with Todd right now. Tea and I are leaving. I just wanted to see you before I left. I wanted to hold you again."

"I- I don't think that's a good idea. What if someone sees us?" Marty said as she took a step back from him.

"I just want to give you one last kiss good-bye," Victor implored.

"Victor, I regret sleeping with you... and it can never happen again."

"I didn't come here to make love to you, Marty," he insisted as he moved forward and drew her into his arms. "I still care about you... and the child you carry may be mine."

"It doesn't matter. I am married to Todd, and I love him," she said as she wrapped her arms around him despite all of her protests.

"But he deserted you-."

"I pray he forgives me and he accepts this child."

With a heavy sigh, Victor held Marty in the strength of his arms. "I guess that's best for everyone, considering Tea just told me she's expecting my child."

"What? Tea's pregnant?"

"Yes," he said as he stared down into her dark-blue eyes. Very slowly their lips met in a passionate kiss. When she felt Victor becoming aroused, Marty pulled away, gasping for air.

"You must go, Victor. Someone might see you," she said as she cherished those last few moments in his arms.

"I'll go. But if you need anything- anything at all, send for me, alright?" he insisted, placing one last lingering kiss upon her soft lips.

"Alright, I will," she promised as she crushed him in a hug.

~*~o~*~

When leaving the royal chambers, Victor discovered John in the hallway, spying behind a drape. "What the hell are you doing here?" Victor growled, grabbing John in a brutal grip.

"The King asked me to keep an eye on his wife," was John's response.

"So you can run to him and spread lies?"

"I won't mention this to the King ... IF you have sex with me," John bargained.

"You want to have SEX with me?" Victor gasped in disbelief.

"Yes, I do," John stated as he started rubbing Victor's tool within his pants.

"Sure, I'll fuck you," Victor agreed. "At least I can't get you pregnant. Is there somewhere we can go?"

Victor was still semi-hard from his passionate kiss with Marty. He was sure that John could ease his pain. He was also furious at John for telling Todd and his attempt to blackmail Marty. Fury, coupled with intense sexual desire, was the perfect combination for a kinky encounter with the King's advisor.

John led Victor to an empty room. "Get naked and lie down on the bed," Victor commanded.

After John did as he was told, Victor freed his cock and stroked it to a full erection. John groaned as Victor slid himself inside his ass without any lubrication. "It hurts!" John complained.

Victor grinned as he began to brutally fuck John. After he had taken out his agression on the King's advisor, Victor pulled up his pants and prepared to leave.

"What about my boner?" John whined as he turned over on the bed and stared down at the throbbing length between his legs.

"Not my problem," Victor said as he quickly left the room.

~*~o~*~

Several weeks had passed and still Todd had not relented. He and Marty rarely saw one another, and when they did, Todd refused to speak. Her growing tummy didn't help matters. Whenever Todd caught a glimpse of it, he felt sick. He was certain the baby wasn't his, but his brother's.

Marty was convinced her baby was Todd's, but she knew there was no way to tell. She was heartbroken that she and Todd were still not together. She feared he'd never forgive her, although in her heart, she couldn't blame him for being upset.

One day on their way down to breakfast, they met up at the top of the stairs. "Move out of my way, Marty," Todd insisted as she stood in his way.

"Todd, we need to talk-."

"There's nothing left to say. You fucked my brother. You betrayed me. Whatever we had, it didn't mean that much to you..."

"It meant EVERYTHING to me. It was my hurt from you cheating on me that lead me to seek comfort in Victor's arms. I regret it, Todd. I regret it so much. I love you. And I want us to be together."

"Guess what, my niece Jessica is having a baby. At least Nash knows THAT child is his. I'll never know if the baby you carry is mine," Todd told her angrily.

"Todd, I am sorry," Marty said as she tried to take his arm.

Todd shrugged her away and in that same instant, Marty lost her balance. She went tumbling down the staircase before Todd could catch her in his arms. "Marty!" Todd screamed at the top of his lungs as she lay so still at the bottom of the stone staircase.

He rushed down the stairs and gathered her in his arms. "Marty?" he whispered urgently, seeing a streak of blood upon her face. She looked so small and broken as she moaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as he assessed her limbs for injuries. Luckily nothing appeared broken.

"Todd," she cried out, clutching the small mound which was her stomach. Intense pain tore through her, and she felt a sudden gush of warm liquid between her thighs.

"Dammit!" Todd growled when he saw the blood soaking through her clothing. It would appear the fall had been too much for the tiny baby that grew within her.

"Rebecca, get the physician!" Todd called out as he carried Marty back up the stairs. He lay her down in their bed and stayed by her side. When intense pains struck her, he held her hand in his.

"Todd, I can't lose the baby. I can't..." Marty sobbed. "It's OUR baby."

Gently Todd brushed the tendrils of blond hair back from her brow as he bent forward to kiss her lips. "Shhhh.. The physician will be here soon," he murmured.

"Promise me you will save the baby. PROMISE ME!" she begged him.

"I can't promise you that..." Todd said sadly. "I'm not a healer."

"You didn't want it anyway," she said in a whimper.

"I wanted a child. I just didn't want the woman I love to cheat on me," Todd said quietly. "Because you cheated, I wasn't even sure if the baby was mine."

"Well, you won't have to worry about it much longer, Todd. I am losing this baby," Marty said as tears of sorrow washed down her face.

"I'm sorry, Marty," Todd said and he truly meant it.

~*~o~*~

A few minutes later, the physician arrived, but it was already too late, Marty had lost the baby. Todd stayed by her side throughout the whole ordeal, holding her hand and whispering soft words of comfort to her. She finally cried herself to sleep from exhaustion, and Todd went to speak to the physician. "Will she be alright?" Todd asked as he glanced over at Marty with a worried expression.

"The Queen will recover and there will be other babies," the physican responded.

"Yes, but she's heartbroken about this one... and I don't know how to make her feel better," said Todd.

"Just stay close to her. She needs you now."

"I wouldn't leave her now. Thank you for taking care of her," Todd said as he rushed back to Marty's side.

"I'm here, Marty. I love you... and everything will be alright," Todd spoke softly as he held her hand. His greatest fear was that Marty might not recover from this loss. And if she did, would she still want to be with him?

~*~o~*~

In the days that followed, Marty slowly recovered from the loss of her baby. "I feel empty," she said to Todd as she lay her hand upon her tummy.

"I am sorry, Marty. I truly am," Todd told her. "But I want you to know I love you. I am sorry you fell... and I feel responsible."

"It's not like you pushed me, Todd."

"But we were arguing..."

"We were arguing... and then I lost the child we were arguing about. How ironic."

"God, I am sorry," Todd said regretfully.

"I guess it's for the best..." Marty said with a broken heart. "You never would have been able to accept that child anyway, no matter how much you claim to love me."

"I DO love you. With all my heart," he insisted.

"If you love me so much, you could have loved my child... even if it wasn't yours."

"Marty, I was hurt... and I was angry. You betrayed me with my brother; my most hated enemy. The thought of you with him made me sick. I don't know how I would've felt about the child had it been born. But I DO love you. And if you still want me, I'd like to start over with you."

"I don't know, Todd."

"Do you still love me?" he asked her.

She nodded as silent tears fell from her eyes. "I love you so much," he told her. "When you fell down the stairs and I thought I might lose you, I realized I made a big mistake when I pushed you away. I want you back again, Marty... please."

When she heard him pleading, she could deny him no longer. "Alright, Todd. We'll do what we can to make this work," she promised softly.


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
>This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.<p>~*~o~*~<p>

She was heartbroken. She'd sit by the fire for hours, just staring into the flames. She hardly moved. It was as though she had forgotten to breathe. All the tears stayed inside her; frozen.

He tried to reach her but he did not know how. Everything seemed to remind her of the baby that she had lost. Her baby would never grow up and would never have a name. Everywhere she looked, it seemed that the women around her were having babies.

Blair had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She and John were ecstatic with their new baby daughter. They had named her Jade Elizabeth. Not long after, Todd's niece Jessica had been delivered of two healthy sons. Twins ran in the family as Jessica herself was a twin. The twins had been named Connor and Christopher. Word had arrived that Tea too had given birth to a boy. Dominic Emilio Lord had joined his big sister Dani.

Through it all, Marty felt empty, her heart aching with the depth of her loss. Finally Todd could take it no more. He knew he had to reach her or he just might lose her forever. She was trapped inside her grief and he knew he had to find a way to save her.

"You're so beautiful," Todd said as he sat down next to her beside the fire.

She glanced over him but did not say a word. She drew in her breath, then finally she responded. "Don't you have something to do, Todd?" Marty asked. "You could be spending time in the nursery with your children. Go see Jack and Starr."

"I don't want to spend time with my children right now. I want to spend time with you. You're my wife. And you are hurting."

Marty stood up and poured herself a glass of wine. She drank the entire contents of the glass in a single gulp. "Leave me alone. We both know you don't really give a damn about what's troubling me," Marty said angrily. "The baby is gone. The baby you didn't want. End of story."

"Stop it," Todd said as his own anger sparked. "I didn't want you to lose the baby."

"You didn't want that baby, because you didn't think it was yours. Well, you got what you wanted, Todd! The baby's gone. The problem is solved."

Todd shook his head as he took hold of her arm. "I love you, Marty. I'm sorry about the baby. Truly I am," he stated.

"Could you have loved it... knowing it might be his?" Marty asked him. "Could you have ever forgiven me?"

"I''ve already forgiven you. I know why you slept with my brother. Not only did he seduce you, but I hurt you terribly when I slept with Blair and John before our wedding. I'm sorry, Marty. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have kept my promise to you, but I was weak and I was stupid, and I hurt you..."

"Yes, you hurt me!" she said as she slapped him across the face.

Todd clutched his bruised cheek. He knew that he deserved that slap and so much more. Marty's hand trembled after she had hit him and with a painful sob, she began to cry.

"Marty, it's alright..." he said as he tried to take her in his arms.

"Don't touch me!" she cried out as she pushed him away. "You're not going to make it right with your tenderness and your empty promises!"

"I won't give you empty promises. I love you! I won't be sleeping with any other women."

"What about other men?"

"Marty, I haven't slept with ANYONE since before we were married. You can ask anyone if you don't believe me. They'll tell you that's it's true."

She stared at him and somehow she sensed that he was being completely honest with her. "You haven't?" she said to him with tears in her eyes.

"No, I only want you."

"You wanted me so you could have a legitimate heir; someone to take over your kingdom. You didn't REALLY want me."

"You're the only one I ever really wanted. The others meant nothing to me... and you mean everything."

Marty shook her head. She didn't want to believe him. "No," she said with a sob.

"Yes. You're everything to me," he insisted. "I love you, Marty. You. Only you."

Tears rushed down her face when she realized his words were true. She was tired of fighting with him. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. She went into his arms as she was crying. She wet his royal robes with her tears.

"It'll be alright, Marty," Todd said as he caressed her hair.

"It's not alright. My baby's gone. I wanted that baby so badly."

"I know. I know how much you wanted that baby. But in time, we can try again," Todd suggested. "If- if you want to...?"

"You have to have an heir, Todd. The people demand it."

"Yes, that's true," he said as he lifted her in his arms and carried her over toward the bed. "Would you like to make one with me?"

"I think I am ready for that... I think I am ready for you..." she responded in a whisper.

"Are you sure, Marty? Do you want me back in your bed?"

"I never asked you to leave it. You left me... remember?"

"I know I did, but you've went through a lot when you lost the baby, and I knew you needed time to recover."

"I'm completely recovered now," she said as she took his hand and pulled him down on the bed with her.

"I guess this means you are ready to make love to me again..." Todd said with a small laugh as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes. Now make good on your promise. Give me a baby," Marty said as she undid his robes and began to fondle him.

"Ohhh my God. I have gone so long without sex... I will probably cum in a couple of seconds," he warned.

"Please wait till you cum inside me," she said as she started to remove her dress.

"Hurry, Marty. Don't wait. I wanna have twins, just like Nash and Jessica."

"Twins?" Marty asked in surprise.

"Yes, they run in the family. And I want to give you TWO babies."

Marty laughed. "Alright. We'll see about that," Marty said as she removed her undergarments and tossed them aside. She climbed on top of Todd as she grasped his erection in her hand.

"What are you doing, Marty?" Todd asked with a small laugh.

"I'm making love to you this time," she said as she lowered herself onto him and felt his tip pressing against her slick center. "Give me a baby, Todd."

Todd gave Marty a smile that melted her heart as their bodies united as one. "I love you," he whispered in her ear when he finally came so deep inside her.

"I love you, too," she said as she lay curled up against his chest.

"Go to sleep," he murmured. "All is well with us again..."

"Yes, all is well," she quietly agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU. It is set in medieval times with Todd being a horny monarch. This story has explicit sex and language- so be warned.

~*~o~*~

Todd paced the hall outside his chamber, wearing groves into the weathered stone. Whenever he'd sit down to rest upon a satin bench, his advisor would take over, walking the hall as if he too were the expectant father. "Sit down, you two!" Blair complained. "You make me dizzy with your incessant pacing!"

"You don't understand!" Todd said to Blair. "Marty's been in there a very long time with the physician. She's having my child... and they won't let me go in to see her!"

"There is a reason for that, Todd. When I was birthing Starr, you cursed at the midwife... and when Jack came, you tried to take over and deliver him yourself. Marty doesn't need you around, making matters worse!"

"But she's in pain... and she needs me," Todd said as he cast his gaze upon the door of his royal chamber. Marty had been in labor since dawn. Why wasn't the baby coming? And why had he not heard a single sound from beyond the door?

"It's quiet in there... Too quiet," John said as if he too were unsettled by the silence and the long hours of waiting.

"Yes, shouldn't she be screaming or shouting obscenities or something?" Todd questioned.

"Lord knows that Blair was screaming enough when she had our daughter. She called me every cuss word known to man. She also told me she wanted to remove my penis with a sharp instrument."

"I was in a lot of pain!" Blair said in her defense.

"Yes, I know... but you didn't have to threaten my manhood!" John cried out.

"Will you two stop fighting? The Queen is about to give birth to my heir!" Todd insisted.

Just then an infant's cry sounded from beyond the door. A smile came to Todd's face, hearing the baby's cry. "My child has been born," he said happily. He walked toward the door, but John detained him.

"You can't go in there," John said to the King.

"Why not? I want to see Marty and our child," Todd protested.

"The physician and the midwife will come for you when it is time. Marty's probably delivering the afterbirth as we speak," Blair stated.

An espression of disgust distorted Todd's face. As much as he wanted to rush in to see his wife and child, he didn't want to see the expulsion of the placenta as Blair had warned. Hesitating outside the door, he thought he heard another infant's cry. *Are there two as I predicted?* he thought to himself as he waited for word on the babe's delivery.

Todd waited a great deal longer, pacing the floor once again until the widwife stepped out. "You can come in now, My King. Your heir has been delivered."

Todd didn't wait for any explanation. He rushed into the room and went to Marty's side. She was laying beneath the blankets, a tiny infant in her arms. "Meet your son, Todd; your heir," she said to him happily.

Todd looked down into the face of the newborn. "I have another son," he said incredulously. "I can't believe it, Marty. He's so amazing."

"What's even more amazing is that he was born with an identical twin," said the healer as he placed the second baby in his father's arms.

"What?!" Todd gasped in surprise. "Twins?"

"Well, no... not quite," Marty said as a slight smile played upon her lips. "Actually there are three."

The midwife came forward, carrying a third child - this one wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Triplets," she said as she showed the King the tiny princess.

"There are three?" Todd said in a state of shock.

"Yes," Marty confirmed. "You now have three sons... AND three daughters."

Todd kissed the cheek of the newborn in his arms. "What are their names?" Todd asked Marty.

"We agreed on Anna Jessica for a girl... and Adrian Todd for a boy," Marty reminded. "I think we should name the second-born son Avery Thomas."

"I love those names," Todd said with a smile.

He knelt down at Marty's bedside and tenderly kissed her lips. He looked at their three precious babies with much pride showing in his gaze. "You gave me three precious babies, Marty. You were most definitely meant to be my queen."

"We wanted twins, Todd. We got exactly what we wanted, plus one more. We are very blessed."

"Ahhh yes, we are greatly blessed... but I don't think we should try for another baby. Next time you might have four... or five."

Marty laughed. "I think I am done having babies for now. Besides, the palace is full of babies. And when Nash and Jessica come over with their twins, it's going to be like a giant nursery."

Todd turned to the midwife. "The Queen and I do not wish to have another child. How would you suggest we prevent any further pregnancies?"

"Have you heard of abstinence ?" the midwife said to the King. "Keep your cock within your royal robes. No more babies will be come of your union if you would practice a little self-control."

Looking horrified with the midwife's answer, Todd just shook his head. Marty couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips when she witnessed his obvious discomfort. "It's alright, Todd. I don't mind having a lot of babies."

John and Blair peeked in the room, seeing the King and Queen with the newborn babies. "Three?!" John said in a gasp.

"Yes, it would appear I am really fertile," Todd stated with a smirk.

"You could say that again. I think you've knocked up like half the kingdom," Blair remarked.

"Well, from now on, I'm only knocking up Marty. Isn't that right, my beautiful queen?"

"Yes, I give you permission to knock me up whenever the mood strikes you," Marty replied.

In that moment, Todd was happier than he had ever thought possible. He had an heir, a spare, and a precious new infant daughter. The day he had married Marty, he had gave away his heart. And on the day they had triplets, he had found his happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
